Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Kiefuwipp.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kiefuwippxe2x80x99.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with compact plant habit and numerous attractive flower coloration.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the late winter of 1998 of a proprietary selection Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida identified as code number 6251, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection Fuchsiaxc3x97hybrida identified as code number 265, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Kiefuwipp was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings at Venhuizen, The Netherlands, since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Kiefuwipp has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and daylength, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kiefuwippxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kiefuwippxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Fuchsia cultivar:
1. Compact, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit; dense and full plant growth habit.
3. Red purple and violet-colored flowers.
4. Freely and continuous flowering habit.
Plants of the new Fuchsia differ from the female parent selection primarily in flower coloration. Compared to plants of the male parent section, plants of the Fuchsia are more outwardly spreading and differ in flower coloration.
Plants of the new Fuchsia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Tom Thumb, not patents. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, plants of the new Fuchsia differed from plants of the cultivar Tom Thumb in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Fuchsia were more upright and outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar Tom Thumb.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Fuchsia were positioned above and beyond the foliage whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Tom Thumb were positioned within the foliage.
3. Plants of the new Fuchsia had better garden performance than plants of the cultivar Tom Thumb.